


The Power of Suggestion

by Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)



Series: All the B's - 221b Johnlock ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an email is received, John is confused, Sherlock reads porn aloud and then John gets ... well, you get the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> Since it is Azriona's birthday tomorrow and birthday begins with B, I started thinking about a 221B as a gift and then this happened.
> 
> I'm not sorry, not one little bit!

‘Why?’ John asked as his eyes skittered over the laptop screen Sherlock had just pushed in front of him, ‘Why would someone send something like this to you?’

‘To us,’ Sherlock corrected, pointing to the top of the screen, ‘and isn’t it obvious?’

At John’s blank look he sighed, leant in so his head was resting on John’s shoulder, and began to read:

_Joe moaned desperately, writhing against the leather restraints binding him to the headboard as Sheridan continued worshiping his inner thighs. The sight of those dark curls, damp with sweat, moving between his legs when he was achingly hard and had been untouched for so long was too much. Words, breathless and broken, began spilling from his mouth, “Sheridan please … Oh God, I … I need … Your mouth … Those lips …”_

‘Well?’

‘It’s gay porn. So?’

‘The protagonist’s names start with J and S, John.’ Sherlock’s tone was long suffering, ‘Plus “Sheridan” has dark curls and “those lips”.’

‘This is supposed to be us!’ John swallowed, hard, ‘People write … people imagine us … you … tying me up and spending hours …’

John’s voice, as it tailed off, was low and thick, his breathing rough and ragged.

Sherlock smiled triumphantly before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the jumping pulse in John’s neck, murmuring, ‘Well if the idea has appeal … tomorrow _is_ your birthday.’

**Author's Note:**

> The mock cover was made for me by the wonderful [Kizzia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia)
> 
> And there is now a follow up piece to this, called [Coming Undone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750079).


End file.
